


The Russian Inheritance

by zafiro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Inheritance, Lewis family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafiro/pseuds/zafiro
Summary: Her life wasn't ideal, but it was good, it was normal. Then, she had to go and inherit everything from her uncle Ivan and his russians buddys. Now, she had secret spies, secrets organizations and fucking superheroes searching for her and fucking shooting at her. Her life wasn't normal now. At least, the frozen dude was hot.Or,The one where Darcy doesn't take that weird internship in New Mexico and still gets tangled up with the Avengers while a formerly frozen hot dude follows her along.





	The Russian Inheritance

 

Chapter 1

 

 

She remembered very well the one and only time she ever met the man. She was eight and he looked old even then.

She remembered the long and tedious journey to the family reunion on her aunt Silvia's house. After the obligatory salutations to the present family in the main room were over, she had instantly separated from her parents with the firm intention of exploring every corner of the house.

He was sitting all alone in a room full of trinkets, watching an old photograph in the wall. She had gone in, quite confident in the knowledge that the man must have been family to be allowed in the Lewis family reunion.

She stood there next to him and watched the photograph too for a long while. It had some young girls and boys in front of an ancient house, with pretty old styled clothes.

Never one to not state her opinion, she had started a conversation with the man.

"Who are they?" she asked. Because the man seemed quite intent on watching that photo.

"Well" he answered in a funny voice. "Some people. Some are even in here, you will met them".

"Really? Are they all here? Are they my cousins? Aunts and uncles?"

"I... No, they are your family but not everyone is here"

"I'm sorry I made you sad" She said to him because he looked quite sad and deflated, and her mom always said she didn't know when to stop talking. Like that time in the supermarket when she wanted to know why that old man had a wife so young and both had left super quickly and forgotten their shopping. She proceeded to tell the man exactly that and made him laugh for a few seconds.

"I know how you feel. My wife always said I didn't know how to stop scaring people"

"Really? You don't look that scary" she had told him quite seriously. His short hair was a washed up pretty blond color and his eyes were a soft blue color. All his face and body were squared but his suit looked soft and nicely pressed like when her father left for work.

The man didn't look scary, he looked tired and a little sad.

She wanted to hug him, and so she did. She hugged him on the side with her little arms and talked softly to him. "It's ok, I'll tell everyone you are not scary".

He had smiled again at her words, hugging her back and said to her "You remind me a little of Beatrice, she was always so nice and a hugger too. She died a long time ago, she was your aunt. Your fathers older sister".

"I didnt knew that" she told him "If she was like me, I'm sure she was nice".

He laughed again, it made his face look bright, and said. "She always made me laugh too".

"How come I haven't seen you before if you are my uncle?"

"I guess we both don't come to these things often"

She thought a little about it, that was the second family reunion she ever remembered going to and she only half remembered the first one. "Yes, you are right. What's your name? I'm Darcy."

"I know, I'm your Uncle Ivan" he replied and shook her hand. She realized he was a giant, his hand easily covered hers.

"I guess I'll tell mom we should come more often, you are nice"

He smiled at her "Don't think that would work too well for you, I'm going to my old home in a few weeks".

She frowned at him, uncomprending his reasoning. He seemed to understand her problem and clarified it for her.

"I'm from Russia, it's another country, I followed your aunt all the way from Paris. Beatrice loved to travel."

"Woow! You have to cross a whole ocean to get there right? Will you fly on a plane? I've never traveled on a plane!"

"Yes, I'll go on a plane. And as I'm leaving I thought I would visit here one last time. I'm glad I did. "

She beamed at him, realizing he was refering to her.

"When I grow up I'll visit you in Russia uncle Ivan"

"Well, if you do I'll receive you."

They had talked so much more that day. About her parents, her aunts and uncles, his old life in Russia. Even about her school, her notes and her friends. All of her family got outshoned by uncle Ivan, who had many stories to tell when she asked nicely for them.

By the end of the day, Darcy was very upset to realize the man would go to live so very far away when she had just met him. She got emotional, some tears were shed and a little rant with hiccups about the unfairness of it all was said. Her parents were mistified and apologized to the man. Uncle Ivan said it was no trouble, and carried her with him for a long time while talking soflty to her in russian.

She waved goodbye to the man from the window of her parents car.

And that was that.

The only time she met him.

 

*******

 

As the years passed by she would sometimes ask her mother to send him a card or a picture. He never answered or sent anything back but her aunt Silvia would reassure her mother he received them.

Darcy grew up, went to college, changed majors a couple of times and as she was about to graduate realized she had posponed her science credits for too long. She could take a long internship or take the optional classes. At the end, she choose the classes. It would take less time, it would be expensive, stressful and difficult but she was confident she could pull it off. 

She suffered with the classes of course, science never being one of her strenghts but she passed the exams and was allowed to graduate.

Unfortunately the job market didn't agreed with her. She covered two months for a maternity leave, worked as an assistant fetching coffee and delivering papers, and worked one month in human resouces where she was let go without an explanation.

As the days went on and she couldn't find an stable job she began having her doubts about her adult life. Was searching for a job on another state possible for her? Should she return with her parents? Go to another city?

The weeks passed by until someone knocked for the third time on her door on a Saturday at an unholy early hour.

Frustrated, she got up from her pity party in the bed and went to open up the door.

A mature man was in the hall looking at her. He was fit and his sandy blond hair just about reached his shoulders. He wore a dark suit and equally dark shoes, a dark red tie completed the look. On his right hand was a big suitcase and he seemed grateful to be received.

Thinking he had gotten lost searching for another apartment she didn't greet him with as much bite as she initially intended to.

"Good morning, can I help you?"

He answered her greeting with a russian accent and straightened his posture. "I am Serge Volkov, a representative of the Alexeev buffet in Moscú. Are you Darcy Anne Lewis?".

Darcy blinked, trying to chase away her last remanents of sleep "Yes?"

"I am a representative of Aleksander Ivan Petrenko. I have some news for you, could I enter?"

"I... Who?" She asked hesitating about all of it.

"I'm told he was your political uncle, he was married to Beatrice J. Lewis, sister of your father, one Robert Lewis I believe?

Everything became clear as she remembered bits and pieces of a family reunion from long ago and the man with the sad smile and the nicely pressed suit. "Yes, uncle Ivan!" she said, smiling fondly "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"May I enter?" He asked again.

"Oh, yes! Ahhm, is not exactly clean so sorry about that" She warned him while opening the door and letting him pass. She guided him towards the little kitchen counter with the high table. Her apartment wasn't exactly big but at least it had all the comoditys she felt she needed. To be honest, as long as it had wifi, a bed, sink and a bathroom she could live in it.

She removed some clutery and a used tea cup from the little table to make space and moved one of the three tall chairs towards him inviting him to sit. She was half dreading what the man was about to tell her but knew it couldn't be for another reason. She sat.

"Mr. Petrenko died almost five months ago, peacefully in his sleep" said the man solemny and stared at her.

Darcy wilted a little, remembering big calloused hands holding one of her own in greeting.

"Ohhh, yeah. I figured you were gonna say something like that. Thank you, for coming here to tell me"

"He was a well prepared man and left his last wishes with our buffet. Unfourtantly, we were unable to reach you through your family. A sister of his late wife was our primary contact but seemed to always be quite busy. It seems Kathryne Lewis hasn't even had time to tell you of the passing of your late uncle"

Darcy's hand twitched above the table, wishing to strangle her aunt. Such a poisonous woman. The years had only made her more spiteful after her husband left her for a younger mistress before Darcy was ten. Five months, and she hadnt even deigned to tell the family the man was dead.

"The reason why I'm here is that he left some things behind in our charge to be given to you upon his death"

"What?" She said, slightly confused. "But, I only met him once. We never talked again after he returned to Russia."

"Whatever his reasoning may be, he left an inheritance for you. In fact, he left almost 98 percent of his whole assets to you. His bank accounts, companies, properties, his vehicles, his vaults, -"

"Companies, vaults?! But, you have to be kidding. Uncle Ivan was _rich_?"

The man took a thick folder from the dark suitcase and put it on the table before continuing his speech.

"According to the file, while not rich his family was well accomodated because a well managed brewery back in the 1800s. After he became a captain in the Russian army- "

"He was a Captain in the army!" Darcy gaped at the man.

" -some of the soldiers there began leaving him things." The lawyer took more folders from his case and put them on the table over the other one. "Some others of similar and higher rank there left him things, money, properties, the usual, and he began accumulating quite a fortune. As far as we know, the estimate worth is around four billion dollars"

Darcy felt her knees go week even thought she was still siting.

"In the name of Alekeev and Assosiates I would like to extend a heartful apology for the time it took us to contact you. One hundred fifty days to initiate contact were stipulated on the will of Mr. Petrenko. We hope you understand the delay and know we are with you on this trying times."

She could only nod distractedly as the man continued speaking. As he expressed the buffet's desire to help her manage her new assets, as he programmed with her a new meeting for the next week. As he left his card along with mountains of files and things for her on her table.

She nodded at him from her door as he left as quietly as he had come.

She wasn't sure what _else_ she was supposed to do. 

 

 

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this untouched for a long while on my computer, as it was just gathering dust, I thought I should share it.
> 
> For an estimate: According to the internet Batman has 9.2 billions dollar and Tony Stark has around 12.4 billions.


End file.
